Flurry of the Dancing Flames
by Rinata-chan
Summary: Axel is a pirate Captain who's just traded treasure to free the young Roxas from captivity. He makes Roxas a crew member on the Dancing Flames but will their course lead to the discovery of Roxas's hidden past? AkuRoku, RiSo


**A/N: **Here's the first chapter of my pirate themed KH story! Woo! Plot ideas belong to me and fallenangel131 as do the characters that aren't owned by Disney! Please enjoy this AkuRoku pirate adventure!

**Chapter One**

"**And then the damned seadog took off with it!"** A rumble of laughter escaped a table in the Twilight tavern. It was a busy night and the barmaids were kept busy serving drinks and keeping hands off of themselves but the business was good. It had been quiet these days what with the economy down and military ships being reinforced. Being a pirate was much harder these days unless you were the Flurry of the Dancing Flames. It was this infamous pirate that had boosted the evening's business. It was also this infamous pirate who caused the whole tavern to become silent. Only the sound of boots stepping across the creaking wood was to be heard.

The Flurry of the Dancing Flames took the form of a hard faced, red haired man. His skin was tanned from many a voyage on the seven seas though it seemed it hadn't taken away from his good looks. His face however was marked by two tattoos in the shape of diamonds rested beneath his eyes, though what they stood for, no one knew. There were a great many things people did not know about the man, even his crew. What they did know was that he was a man to be reckoned with. There was a reason he was called the Flurry of the Dancing Flames and it wasn't because of his dance abilities.

The red haired demon walked slowly across the aged wood, his emerald green eyes piercing the over curious men in the tavern. They quickly shrank back to their rum without a sound. He made his way to the bar, his eyes turning their attention to the average looking barmaid behind the counter. What these dogs ever saw in her, he'd never know. He'd tasted far better.

"**Take me to Mr. Giles."** His gruff voice left little room to argue so the women nodded and moved out from behind the counter to lead him into the backroom. He followed her to the door but stopped to glance around quickly. Whispers had started as he'd moved back, as if he couldn't hear them. The damn drunkards were far less intelligent than he'd given them credit for and that was saying something. His piercing gaze had quieted them immediately and once the chatter had died down, he passed the barmaid into a poorly lit room.

The only light was a candle on a large table covered in gold coin. It seemed the chair was empty as he moved closer. Lifting a piece of gold, he almost laughed and tossed the coin back onto the pile as a rather rotund man entered the room from another door. Just before he closed the door, the sound of someone cursing could be heard.

"**Ah, the Flurry of the Dancing Flames graces my presence."**

"**You know how much I hate that name, Lucas."**

"**Is Captain Axel better?"** A smile graced the face of the dark haired man. The captain however showed no emotion still. **"I suppose you have something of interest for me?"** The man's dark eyes seemed to glint with his greediness. Axel gave the man a hard look before digging into his jacket and pulling out a tattered journey book. He tossed it onto the table, sending coin flying every which way. It opened up to a page containing a list of goods. Lucas Giles read over it quickly and, finding it quite satisfactory, he looked up at Axel and smiled.

"**I believe I have something quite interesting for you, perfectly worth everything listed."** The captain raised an eyebrow but allowed the man to scurry from the room to retrieve whatever it was he thought was worthwhile. Lucas had done a few rotten deals with him in the past but the rotund man had no idea Axel had discovered the truth yet and he was using that to his benefit.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard shouting in the other room. A sigh of impatience left him frustrated. He merely wanted to finish this deal and spend the evening with some women before getting back to his crew. They'd be setting sail around noonday tomorrow and he wanted to have some fun before going back. The politics of running a ship seemed to take most of the enjoyment out of it. His impatience got the better of him and he craned his neck to try to see into the other room. Unfortunately, he couldn't see a thing; he could just hear a hushed conversation. The men in the tavern were far too loud and overpowered his ability to hear anything of importance.

He was given reprieve when Lucas came back, towing a wisp of a thing with him. A blond it seemed which was rather uncommon in this area though the blonde colouring seemed to have faded. It was most likely malnutrition. Even the boy's blue eyes seemed dull. Axel doubted the kid had been let out of the room for months.

"**Is he foreign?" **The only time Axel had seen blondes had been those of his own crew and peoples from the more Nordic areas of the seven seas. It was rare still.

"**I reckon so. Got him from a foreign trader who frequents the more northern countries."** Axel nodded and looked at the boy.

"**I see. Does he have a name?"** It was at this point that he wasn't answered by Lucas, but by the boy.

"**Why do you need to know my name?"** There was a lot of bitterness in his voice and it didn't get past Axel. Lucas raised his hand to hit the boy but Axel raised his hand to stop him.

"**I highly doubt you want to damage your property. It would decrease the value obviously. Now boy, it's important to know the name of people you meet."** He was becoming irritated by the kid but it was to be expected. The blonde had probably lived in terrible conditions most of his life. Being a pirate wouldn't be any better but at least he'd have a say in things.

"**Why does it matter? Just kill me now! It's better than living like this!"** The boy's eyes were suddenly downcast, showing just how much he hated his current situation.

"**There is always a reason to live just as there are things far worse than death. Death is but a quick escape when it has no purpose. Men should die in battle with honour." **It was hard for him to say this to the boy but it was the truth. He himself had been witness to some of the horrors worse than death and he had met people who'd died for unworthy reasons. The captain's expression hardened further if it were possible.

"**What do I care? I'd still rather die."** Axel looked to Lucas who seemed to be fuming.

"**He's a hard case but he'll work. Of course, I'll require two others as well. I'm certain you have them hiding around somewhere. I assume the goods I have offered should be enough."** Lucas Giles looked at Axel with an angry expression.

"**That wouldn't even cover costs! I demand a fair trade!"**

"**A fair trade? What about that medicine you sold me last time? Or the silk the time before? No, I hardly think the trade is fair but not for you. I'm taking them for more than you deem them worth." **Axel tossed him a gold coin from the table then picked one up from the table. **"I could tell just by the weight. It's off by a fraction. Fool's gold indeed." **The man seemed ready to burst at this point but he had little choice but to agree to the deal least Axel should fully ruin his business.

"**I'm glad to see you've come around. My first mate is waiting outside. He'll finish the deal and take the other two with him. I'll take the boy with me so I know you won't turn back on our deal. Now run along."** Axel watched the man leave and he felt quite annoyed by the man's constant cons. At least he wouldn't trick him anymore. The captain turned to the boy.

"**If I'm to join your crew, would you at least remove these?"** The boy spoke but this time it didn't annoy Axel. It was a simple question and from what he could tell, the boy had grown tired of the shackles he wore.

"**Of course but you have to promise you won't run away."** Over the years he had honed his ability to read people. It was important as a captain, especially when it came to stopping revolts or ending arguments. It was with this ability that he believed the boy would hold true to the promise if he agreed. Where else did the blond have to go anyways? The streets of Twilight Town were dangerous for someone like him and people wouldn't think twice about a homeless kid.

"**I swear to you I'll stay by your side until we are on board your ship. I swear on my late mother's grave."** Axel almost sighed, catching the little added end of his promise. Regardless, he pulled a small lock picking kit from his jacket. Within a few moments, the shackles fell to the floor with a loud noise. The pirate however barely noticed as he was now inspecting where the metal had been only moments before. Large, deep cuts marred the boy's porcelain skin. It was easy to see that the wounds were close to infection. That wouldn't do. Vexen would have to clean them up when they got back on board.

"**We'll take care of these later. Now let's say we get some food. You look like you haven't eaten in months." **The boy readily agreed.

"**Not anything decent anyways."**

"**Well, let's get out of here first. I have a feeling we won't want to be here in a bit." **He said this as they both stepped outside the tavern. A large man towered over them, his face the picture of stone. **"Lex, I trust you can finish the deal. Mr. Giles has so nicely offered us three new crew members."** The big man seemed to smile as he gladly stepped into the tavern. Oh how he enjoyed taking care of business. Axel almost laughed as he led the boy into a nicer area of town. The boy sped ahead, happy to be out in the fresh evening air. He suddenly turned around to look at his new captain.

"**If you don't mind me asking…why did you choose me? I'm not strong or especially talented. I'm really of no use as a pirate."** The boy seemed unsure of Axel's intentions and it was his place to set his newest crew member right.

"**Look at your hands." **He motioned for the kid to look at his own hands.** "Every pair of hands can create or destroy. They can learn a task set before them or memorize the feel of something. Every pair of hands holds a hidden talent that even their owner may never discover in one lifetime." **The boy looked at his hands with some emotion Axel couldn't place. He'd failed to mention how the boy reminded him of himself when he was younger. Taken in by his old captain, a cruel but strong man, Axel had learned most everything from him over the years until he'd taken on his own ship and crew. Despite the hardships he went through, he still had fond memories of the man who'd saved him from a life of servitude.

The red head led the boy into a much nicer tavern and took a seat. As the boy took a seat, the waitress came over to take their order. **"I'll have some roast with potatoes as well as a pint of ale."** The waitress nodded before looking over at the boy. With an uncertain look, she glanced back at Axel. **"The boy can order his own damn food. He's not a pet."** Her assumptions had annoyed him. After dealing with Lucas Giles, he was less than thrilled to deal with another who annoyed him. The girl shied away a bit but nonetheless went to the boy to take his order.

"**Bangers and mash with some water please."** The waitress nodded before scurrying off, no doubt afraid of Axel. The kid sat down across from him and sipped on the water the waitress brought over while the captain lifted his ale and took a swig. They sat like this for the next little while before the food came. The kid rushed through his food, loving every minute of a good, hearty meal. The pirate, however, ate quickly for other reasons. When you were out on the sea, it was deadly to be caught unawares, still enjoying your food. Speed was necessary.

"**I should inform you about the ship's crew. This will be important so listen up." **He set his ale down beside his empty plate. **"Lexaeus is the first mate, the one you briefly met outside the other tavern. Marluxia is the quartermaster, Vexen is the surgeon who will be looking at your wrists and Demyx is the navigator. I am the ship's captain, Axel. The ship is the Dancing Flames. Got it memorized?"** He looked at the boy to make sure he really did understand. These were simple but important things to know. Axel was content with the boy's meek nod and he returned to his ale.

After ordering another pint of ale, he happened to look and see the boy staring at him. It was as if he were being studied. **"Something wrong?"** It was quite irritating, having this kid stare at him. Surely he had good reason to find the captain intriguing.

"**N-no."** He answered, quickly finishing the last of his food. The boy then took to small sips of his water. Axel turned his gaze to the sky outside.

"**We need to go get you more supplies."** Without another word, he waved the waitress over and handed her a few gold coins. She just stared down at her hand where he'd left the coin. For all he made people put up with, at least he tipped well. He led the boy out of the tavern and down another street until they reached a small, lit up shop. A small bell sounded when they pushed open the door.

"**Riku, my old friend. Are you still set on running a shop? I thought you'd give this up ages ago."** He recognized the man behind the counter as one of his old crewmates. The silver haired man looked at him with a smirk.

"**I heard you'd be back in the area soon. Nice to see you too."** Axel looked at his old friend. He wanted the man back in his crew, Riku knew that from the various letters he'd received but the silver haired man had claimed there were reasons he had to stay.

"**So what's this reason that you won't return to my ship?" **Riku frowned at being asked and instead resorted to business for a moment. He moved to a small door and called for someone to come to the front of the shop. A small, excited brown haired boy appeared and immediately whisked the kid away. Axel could only assume it was to dress the boy.

"**Business has been regrettably slow but interesting none the less."** It didn't take a surgeon to notice the way Riku watched the brown haired boy. A small smile had even crossed his face.

"**Ah yes, I could see why it would be interesting." **A knowing smile crossed his face whereas Riku's returned to the earlier frown.

"**And what about your recent find?"**

"**Got him from Lucas. The damn dog had him shackled in a back room. No doubt he would have done whatever necessary to make money of the kid."** Riku seemed to take this into consideration before commenting.

"**Sora had been taken by Lucas as well though he managed to escape and make his way here a few nights before I found him. He was in the back room the whole time and here I thought I'd gotten a rat infestation. Lucas, the greedy dog, made me pay him three times as much as he was going to sell Sora for. Regardless, Sora has more than made up for it with his hard work and determination."** Their conversation was interrupted when the two boys returned, the blonde finally dressed in something appropriate instead of the rags from before.

"**It feels odd wearing these." **The boy commented while holding up a bit of the material. His outfit consisted of the standard linen pants in a rich tan colour, a white shirt with a red waist cover as well as a coat of grey with gold accents. It was similar to one of Axel's own coats and he found it quite fitting for the boy. In fact, the whole outfit was fitting enough that the captain was finally noticing the attractiveness of his newest crew member. It left him speechless for a moment.

"**Is it not to your liking?"** Riku asked, wondering if the boy didn't like the outfit or if it was uncomfortable. Sora got ready to take the boy to find different clothes in case that was the case. Axel however was just staring.

Despite the living conditions the boy had suffered, his features were still noticeable. His pale face seemed to have gotten some colour after a good meal and his once lifeless eyes seemed to have a tiny spark of life in them. Axel's trained eyes could see the muscle on the kid's body. With a bit of work, the kid could be become an able pirate but those thoughts were far from his mind currently. Only the interruption of Riku's elbow in Axel's side broke him from his speechless state.

"**Perhaps a different style?"** He replied, hoping the boy hadn't noticed his staring. It seemed he hadn't as the boy just shook his head.

"**It's not that I dislike like it, it's nice and very comfortable. It's that it's been so long since I've been dressed in this manner." **The boy seemed dejected by their comments as he let his hands fall to his sides. **"But if you think it is best for me to try another style, I shall."** He turned to Sora but Axel stopped the boys from leaving. It looked quite good and there really wasn't a need to go with a different style if the kid liked it himself.

"**Whatever you want is fine. If you don't like them, change them. If you do then Sora will wrap it up and help you choose a few more garments. One outfit won't last long out on the high seas."** Axel commented. The boy nodded and followed Sora toward the back of the store again.

"**So?"** That knowing look Axel had worn earlier was now covering Riku's face. His reaction to the boy had definitely been obvious. He repressed a growl of annoyance.

"**Eight bolts of linen should cover my crew for the next leg of the journey. I assume you can provide that." **Riku nodded with a roll of his eyes. Obviously the captain refused to talk about his reaction at this point.

"**I finished your outfits from your last order. I can have everything ready tomorrow morning and bring it to your ship."** Axel nodded as Riku tallied up the total.

"**Hey kid, have you picked out a few more outfits? It's about time we get back to the ship."** Sora came running to the front of the shop carrying a few garments for Riku to ring through. Thankfully, the first outfit the kid had tried on fit rather well. The others would have to be tailored a bit but that could be done aboard the ship. He paid the silver haired man what he owed, tossing the coin on the table.

"**Could you bring his other clothes with the order tomorrow? We need to get back to the ship."** Riku nodded and handed the list to Sora with a smile. The brunette ran off into the back again to start gathering the order.

"**I'll see you tomorrow morning and please, don't try to get me to come back again. At least not for the next fortnight."** Axel laughed as he bid farewell to his old crew member. The kid trailed behind him, unsure of how to act to the captain who'd saved him from captivity.

The walk back to the ship was quiet. Axel found no need to talk as usual and the boy stayed silent unless spoken to so far. His earlier upset seemed to gone, replaced with an odd sort of confusion and wonder. The redhead figured the boy was just unsure of why he was being treated so nicely by a notorious pirate though the rumours were far from true. Yes, he could be hard on his crew but he knew each of them, their strengths and weaknesses and he pushed their boundaries. That was what made him such a successful pirate, even during the decline. As far as he knew, his previous captain had even given up his swashbuckling ways for a life of aristocracy, something Axel had no interest in.

The redhead was lost in thought as they approached the behemoth known as the Dancing Flames. It's black, tattered flags flew proudly in the evening breeze off the water. The familiar sound of waves crashing up against the side of the aged wood gave him a sense of nostalgia as they boarded the vessel. He turned to look at the boy.

"**Welcome to your new home, the Dancing Flames."**


End file.
